Antifaz
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: -¡Una fiesta de mascaras! Recordó como dijo su prima en voz bajita al anunciar, unos días antes, ese año su fiesta de cumpleaños sería una fiesta temática, una reunión en donde el único requerimiento para asistir sería utilizar un antifaz proporcionado por los mismos organizadores, todos debían usarlo: -Todos sin excepción -y él Hyuga soltó un molesto y ruidoso resoplido: -Pfff-


**Antifaz**

Neji rascó su mejilla con ansiedad mientras miraba a su alrededor, jamás había visto tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar_, ¡odiaba las muchedumbres!_ Y las atronadoras risas acompasadas con el sonido hipnótico de una canción de moda, solo lograron profundizarle el mal humor_, ¡odiaba esa canción!_

El Hyuga chasqueó su lengua mientras en su postura perfecta; brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, porte marcial y mirada asesina sobre cualquiera que cometiera la imprudencia de voltear hacia donde estuviera él, maldijo el momento en que aceptó asistir a esa ridícula fiesta.

_-¡Una fiesta de mascaras! –_Recordó como dijo su prima en voz bajita al anunciar, unos días antes, que ese año su fiesta de cumpleaños, celebrada como todos los años en la mansión Hyuga, sería a diferencia de los anteriores, una fiesta temática, una reunión en donde el único requerimiento para asistir sería utilizar (para comodidad de todos), un antifaz proporcionado por los mismos organizadores:_ -¡Todos sin excepción! –_Añadió Naruto Uzumaki actual prometido de la joven heredera, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al primo de la Hyuga y Neji no tuvo más remedio que cruzarse en brazos, mirar gélidamente a todo el mundo antes de soltar un estruendoso y molesto resoplido:

_-Pfff..._

El Hyuga suspiró mientras acomodaba sobre el arco de su nariz a modo de gafas el antifaz negro que lucía, que combinaba perfectamente con el traje color carbón que le vestía y parecía camuflarse en la oscuridad de los mechones negros de su cabello que caían elegantemente sobre su rostro, contrario a lo que él creía, el antifaz le quedaba tan bien que parecía haber sido diseñado solo para él, si no hubiese estado haciendo esa mueca molesta con sus labios, se hubiera visto realmente atractivo.

Sin embargo eso a él no le podía importar menos, estaba empecinado en pasarlo mal y hacerlo notar, y valiéndose del reflejo de un cristal de una ventana cercana, se observó con cuidado, mientras chasqueaba la lengua desaprobatoriamente,_ ¡se sentía como un idiota usando eso! _Además no entendía la función de esa ridícula careta, en teoría tenía como propósito ocultar su rostro, aunque estaba seguro que ese estúpido antifaz no servía para tal cosa, puesto que no escondía más que una pequeña fracción de su cara, mucho menos ocultaría su identidad, razonó él mirando sus ojos plateados en el mismo reflejo.

_¿Entonces qué caso tenía usarlo? -_Pensó él con molestia, rascando su mejilla: _-Si tan siquiera fuera una máscara Anbu que cubría en su totalidad su cara, lo entendería ¿¡pero eso!? ¡Era ridículo!... ¡Su prima y Naruto (y tal vez todos sus conocidos) se comportaban como niños!... –_Caviló, mientras volvía a rascar su mejilla con singular alegría_ - Ahhh y por si fuera poco... ¡el estúpido antifaz picaba!_

Neji llevó una mano a su frente masajeando los extremos con el dedo pulgar e índice respectivamente, estaba empezando a darle una jaqueca:

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto esa idea? _

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, la respuesta le dio de lleno en el rostro, como un golpe:

_-¡Anda, por favor, di que sí! –_Y el recuerdo de cierta morocha sonriendo delante de él tras el anuncio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima, casi le logró una sonrisa, la maestra de armas de Konoha, se colgó de su brazo de forma infantil: -_¡Hinata realmente quiere esto y es su cumpleaños!... ¡No puedes negarte, eres su primo! –_Y el Hyuga apretó los labios saboreando el momento, muy pegada a él, con esa sonrisa radiante y esa cercanía, se sintió como un crío; y la maldijo a ella, Tenten tenía esa forma de mirarle (y tocarle) que hacía que fuera imposible que le negara nada. -_¡Será divertido! -_Y se maldijo a él, por ser tan débil por aceptar.

_-Ja... divertido, seguramente... –_Dijo dentro de él la voz de la razón, volviendo al presente: _-¿Divertido? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ella? Ni siquiera había llegado... ¡¿Para él?! Sí, claro... ¿Para la ulcera que seguro le saldría en la mejilla gracias al fieltro barato que rozaba contra su piel y picaba como mil demonios?_ -Pensó al tiempo que rascaba nuevamente su mejilla y miraba furibundo a los más cercanos a él, una pareja feliz y evidentemente enamorada pasó cerca de él, ambos al igual que el Hyuga, llevaban sendos antifaces oscuros, pero aún con ellos no podía negarse el evidente amor con que se miraban aún a través de las mascaras, el joven tomaba de la mano a su cita, ella suspiraba sin ver ni siquiera por donde iba caminando, tal parecía que se sentían en una nube color de rosa casi le pareció ver corazones y fulgores volando a su alrededor, y él _¡cómo no!_ amargamente cual tía solterona, susurró:

-Ridículos. –Y volvió su vista hacia otro lado enfadado, mirando... buscando...

_-¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!_ –Pensó viendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin encontrarle, y casi estuvo a punto de utilizar su _Byakugan_ para hallarla, pero utilizar de esa manera tan vana la técnica ancestral de su familia no era algo que él haría por supuesto, así que sin más que hacer además de mirar a todos de mala manera, hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance: _esperar_ y el solo hecho de imaginarse frente a frente a la joven que le instó para aceptar asistir le logró una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ojala que no tardara demasiado, deseaba con desesperación encontrarse con Tenten, pero no por algún deseo más profundo que el de su propia vanidad estropeada, no, claro que no era eso, deseaba ¡encararla! Decirle frente a frente que como siempre el tenía razón y ella no.

La sonrisa arrogante no hizo más que extenderse por su rostro

Y él necesitaba decírselo, era una urgencia que le quemaba dentro del pecho, necesitaba decirle eso en su propia cara, mirarse reflejado en sus oscuros ojos, decirle que esa ridícula fiesta que ella había augurado de divertida, (no igual él) no era más que una tortuosa puerta al infierno, (empezando por el antifaz) donde gente que ni conocía llenaba su casa, y no hacían más que actuar como idiotas.

_¡Un juego de niños no digno para shinobis de su renombre! ¡Una tontería a la que jamás debió siquiera haber asistido ni por error! ¡Ni siquiera porque la fiesta se realizaba en su propio hogar!_

Y como un acto reflejo la mano del Hyuga voló como si tuviera vida propia, a su rostro, rascando por enésima vez su mejilla, clavando con suavidad sus uñas perfectamente recortadas sobre su nívea piel, sintiéndose cómodo y satisfecho al instante, sin embargo el placer poco le duro ya que pudo sentir tras apenas separar sus dedos, ardor, el Hyuga buscó con urgencia su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana y pudo notar con desagrado, como sobre su mejilla izquierda, aquella que había rascado con tanto gusto durante toda la noche, mostraba un hinchazón rojizo, había rascado tanto su pómulo que finalmente había lesionado su piel y ahí estaba el resultado y como un tonto llevó su dedo índice hacia donde la parte roja era más intensa, dolía, pero aún sentía la imperiosa necesidad de rascar ese punto exacto con todas sus fuerzas.

_-¡Demonios!_

Y él hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derribar ese cristal de una patada.

_-¡Era todo!... ¡iba a quitarse esa maldita cosa de una vez por todas! – _Y llevando sus manos hacia detrás de su nuca, alargó sus dedos hacia un par de cordeles firmemente amarrados detrás de su cabeza, gracias a los cuales se sujetaba ese ridículo antifaz negro.

-Hola, Neji... –Llamó una efusiva voz a su espalda y el joven se detuvo unos segundos, ahí estaba, había llegado la causante de todos sus males, tarde, pero había arribado, y el placer maligno de echarle en cara lo mal que lo estaba pasando le hizo olvidar por un segundo el malestar de su mejilla.

-Tenten –Se volvió él con lentitud hacia la castaña, mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, toda clase de palabras temblaban en sus labios, sin embargo apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la castaña, su molestia fue cambiada por extrañeza, y sus palabras por un nombre repetido:-¡¿Tenten?! -Llamó él más sorprendido que molesto, y ella cual respuesta sonrió, Neji miró sin disimulo a la joven sin evitar salir de su asombro: -¿Qué...?

_¿Realmente esa era Tenten? _

-_Nehh_... bonita forma de saludar, Hyuga. –Contestó ella fingiéndose enfadada, y él por su voz pudo corroborar que ciertamente la deliciosa visión delante de él, era su compañera, pero aún así, tenía sus reservas:

_¿Sería un jutsu de mal gusto por parte de Naruto? –_Y miró con cuidado a la chica, descartando la idea al instante:_ –No, ciertamente era real, ¡esa muchacha hermosa era Tenten! - _Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la sonrisa de la maestra de armas no hizo más que incrementarse.

La joven delante de él, no podía lucir más diferente a lo que recordaba, al parecer su vieja amiga había decidido hacer un ligero cambio esa noche, y no solo se había limitado a su guardarropa si no a todo su aspecto por completo, su cabello usualmente recogido, caía libremente por sobre sus hombros, llegando por debajo de su cintura, su rostro por lo general limpio y sin gota de pintura, mostraba un tenue maquillaje afinando sus facciones, su cuerpo...

Neji tuvo que recordarse que debía cerrar los labios cuando repasó en ese detalle, _su cuerpo_... la joven lucía un vestido en un color que no pudo definir, _¿rojo?... ¿tinto?... ¿ciruela?_ ¡No importaba! el color era lo de menos, el vestido que si bien podía lucir terrible en cualquier otra mujer que no tuviese el físico o la estatura adecuada, en ella lucía exquisito, la tela se ceñía en los puntos exactos, sobre sus caderas y muslos, el escote se ceñía de tal forma sobre sus pechos, que hacía que lucieran más voluminosos de que eran en realidad.

El Hyuga tragó en seco.

Por supuesto no podía ignorar el hecho de que ella al igual que él, (y todos en la fiesta) lucía sobre su rostro un antifaz con la misma forma y color que el de él, tal vez un poco más pequeño, para ajustarse a su cara, pero en esencia era prácticamente lo mismo, Tenten le miró esperando una respuesta, y él comprendió que debía decir algo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio, con una mirada de incredulidad dibujada en su rostro, Tenten hizo una mueca, estaba empezando a enfadarse, tenía que decir algo... ¡ya!... aunque por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir:

-Estas... diferente –Atinó a decir él, admitiendo internamente que le costaba reconocer a su mejor amiga debajo de esa sensual mujer que se había plantado delante de él.

-_Ah_, ni me lo recuerdes –Explicó ella frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín: -no tenía nada que combinara con esto –Dijo haciendo alusión al antifaz –Y no quería gastar en un vestido que probablemente no me ponga jamás... así que Ino me hizo favor de prestarme uno, no es algo que usaría yo... –Dijo ella echando un vistazo hacia sus senos, logrando que Neji imitara su acción mirando por una fracción de segundo hacia donde ella había bajado los ojos, cambiando rápidamente el rumbo de su mirar platinado, hacia el cielo, al darse cuenta de su impertinencia, fingiendo no haber visto nada: - pero creo que habrá de bastar, después de todo, es solo por una noche ¿no?

-Supongo –Fue la escueta respuesta del Hyuga, que extrañamente empezó a sentir un enorme aprecio por la heredera del clan Yamanaka, Tenten guardó silencio clavando sus ojos en el Hyuga, mirando su rostro como fascinada como si de repente su cara fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Neji incomodo de saberse observado de dicha manera, no pudo hacer más que preguntar, extrañado: -¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Quién lo diría?! ¡Aún no te has sacado el antifaz! –Dijo ella mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos detrás de unos labios pintados en rosa nacarado - ¡Me alegro no haber apostado contra Hinata!

-¿Apostado? –Repitió Neji, parpadeando un par extrañado, Tenten cual respuesta rió de esa forma infantil y contagiosa como hacía siempre y el Hyuga pudo ver vestigios de la verdadera Tenten oculta bajo el maquillaje y vestidos reveladores:

-Ella dijo que durarías toda la noche con el antifaz puesto. –Explicó la castaña con sencillez - ¡Yo pensé que no durarías ni 15 minutos! –Y la sinceridad de Tenten sobre su persona le malogro una mueca en el rostro, aunque en realidad estaba a punto de quitarse la careta antes de que llegara pero, evidentemente eso no lo iba a decir, el Hyuga se cruzó en brazos enfadado y volviendo su cara contestó mientras fruncía la nariz:

-Gracias por tu falta de confianza.

-¡Vamos, no te lo tomes tan enserio! –Respondió ella guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua juguetona. - ¡¿que no te parece divertido?!

-¿Tengo cara de que me parezca divertido? –Contestó él, mirándole con expresión funesta, cualquier otra joven se hubiera en su sano juicio se hubiera alejado aterrada por su mirar despectivo, sin embargo ella pareció encontrarlo de lo más hilarante, puesto que soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

-¡Tal vez! –Replicó ella con sorna, llevando su mano hacia su propio antifaz y tocándolo con cuidado, al igual que él, parecía no estar ni cómoda ni acostumbrada con eso sobre el rostro, pero ella parecía tomarlo con una mejor actitud –Esa es tu cara para todo, ¡quizá lo estás pasando bomba!

-No. –Esclareció él apretando los dientes, mientras Tenten no hacía más mirarlo con una sonrisa amable.

-Hazlo por Hinata... es su cumpleaños. –Le recordó Tenten, y la sola mención del nombre de su prima, pareció relajar por un segundo sus tensos músculos, miró aún de forma recelosa a la castaña y como si no fuera evidente añadió:

-Claro que lo hago... de no hacerlo, ni siquiera me hubiera presentado –Dijo él con terquedad, por supuesto que obvio el hecho de que de no ser por la insistencia de ella probablemente no hubiera asistido a tan ridículo evento, por muy importante que fuera la celebración de su prima: –Pero estoy seguro que Hinata-sama pudo haber elegido cualquier otra cosa para celebrar su decimoctavo cumpleaños, menos esta ridícula...

-¿Fiestas de mascaras? –Interrumpió Tenten al mirar a Neji mirar a todos lados con enfado:

-Exactamente. –Contestó él mirando a Tenten, molesto.

-No la culpes. –Dijo ella mirando hacia unos metros más lejos, donde Hinata, hablaba a la distancia con el joven rubio: - Al parecer fue idea de Naruto, Hinata me dijo que hace poco vieron una película juntos... era sobre un _"Don Juan"_ que utilizando un antifaz, se basta para seducir mujeres por todo el...

-¿Terminaste? –Interrumpió Neji de mala manera, mientras Tenten rodaba los ojos y veía al Hyuga con cara de pocos amigos, su actitud empezaba a hacerle perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Lo hubiera hecho de no haberme interrumpido. –Contestó ella inflando sus mejillas, enfadada, volviendo su vista hacia la pareja:

Y él la imitó, fijó sus ojos hacia donde la castaña veía, mirando a su prima y su prometido, los cuales hablaban entre ellos en voz queda, con las cabezas juntas, los ojos clavados cada uno en el otro, él sostenía un par de bebidas frente a sus narices, ella en un gesto amable, posaba sus labios sobre su mejilla cariñosamente, Tenten sonreía enternecida con la escena, Neji se volvió levemente sonrojado, se sentía como un mirón:

-Así que debo agradecerle tan maravillosa idea a Naruto Uzumaki. –Contestó él, rascando su cuero cabelludo casi con pachorra.

-Temo que sí. –Contestó finalmente Tenten suspirando: –Pero sigo sin entender tu molestia, míralo bien... ¡es divertido!

Y como respuesta Neji sonrió con sorna, ciertamente estaba pasándolo mejor ahora que ella había llegado, que hacía unos minutos atrás:

-¿Qué es lo que le encuentras tú de divertido? –Preguntó finalmente él, reconociendo que lo único que había disfrutado esa noche era la agradable visión reveladora de la castaña, Tenten se encogió en hombros.

-Todo, la situación en si... ¿has notado que las personas se muestran mucho más seguras bajo la seguridad de esta careta? ¡Es divertido!–Atinó a decir mirando a todos lados y Neji le imitó, en eso tenía razón, las personas parecían mucho más desinhibidas utilizando ese antifaz, era curioso, pero era cierto... bastaba con ver a su prima, la cual temerosa y tímida por lo general, parecía mucho más receptiva hacia los demás, pero no solo en ella podía notarse dicho cambio, y para muestra estaba Tenten, razonó él volviendo sus ojos plateados hacia la castaña, en todos los años que le conocía, jamás le había visto vestida o arreglada de dicha manera, la sensualidad y Tenten parecían simplemente no congeniar en la misma oración, sin embargo esa fiesta le había dado a entender cual equivocado estaba, tal vez la idea de los antifaces no era tan ridícula como habría creído, ella siguió hablando sin darse ni por enterada de los pensamientos del genio:

- Supongo que es la magia del _glamor y el misterio._

Y la respuesta de la joven hizo reír entre dientes al moreno, enarcó una ceja socarronamente:

-¡¿Glamor?! _pff_... Míralo bien Tenten, los antifaces están recubiertos con fieltro barato ¿Qué parte tiene esa de glamoroso? –Dijo él, logrando que Tenten llevara hacia su rostro sus dedos, tocando por debajo de la máscara la tela, tenía razón, pero no les culpó, después de todo, el antifaz había sido otorgado en la fiesta como un aditivo adicional, y por supuesto que no iban a gastar enormes cantidades de dinero por cientos de antifaces los cuales seguramente se perderían a mitad de la noche, en la basura o en quién sabe dónde, y él siguió: ¡¿Misterio?! no lo entiendo ¡¿Qué es lo misterioso?! Todos aquí sabemos perfectamente quien está detrás de cada antifaz, basta reconocer a algunos por su cabello o lentes. ¿Donde está el misterio ahí?

Finalizó él echando una cabezada hacia un grupo de amigos más alejados, los cuales al igual que ellos lucían sendos antifaces sobre sus rostros, pero a diferencia del par, ellos parecían estar disfrutando con todo aquello.

Tenten esbozó una sonrisa amable, aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza sus palabras, era muy sencillo adivinar quien se encontraba debajo de dichas mascaras, el cabello rosado de Sakura y la marca de _chakra_ sobre su frente hacía que fuera imposible que pasara desapercibida, así como los lentes oscuros de Shino tras las mascara, y el peinado con forma de tazón de Lee.

-Punto para ti. –Contestó Tenten sin dejar de sonreír: – ¿Pero solo por eso vas a hacer esa cara de pocos amigos toda la noche?

-Ese es el plan. –Replicó Neji, frunciendo los labios y ella lanzando un suspiro al cielo, como si se estuviera armando de paciencia respondió:

-Procura encontrarle el lado bueno a todo esto.

-¿Qué lado bueno tiene? –Fue la escueta respuesta de él.

-Es un buen cambio en la rutina –Contestó ella acertadamente, antes de añadir con malicia:- algunas personas que no están demasiado _amargadas_ para disfrutarlo lo considerarían entretenido –Siguió ella dejando pasar por alto, como el Hyuga rodaba los ojos enfadado: - además hay quienes a los que gustan usar mascaras.

- ¿Quiénes? –Preguntó él escéptico, mientras la castaña se encogía en hombros y decía mientras sacudía su cabeza:

-No lo sé, Neji... –Y luego empezando a desesperarse: –Kakashi-sensei... los superhéroes... los pervertidos... no lo sé.

Y la respuesta de Tenten tomó por sorpresa al Hyuga el cual alzó las cejas, se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de sorprenderle la hermosa castaña delante suyo, unos segundos después el joven preguntó, intentando que su sonrisa burlona no fuera tan evidente:

-¿Los pervertidos?

Y la pregunta del su compañero de equipo, logró que los colores subieran al rostro de la castaña, parecía que ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, hasta que él las había repetido, la sonrisa de Neji no podía ser mejor, Tenten tenía ese pequeño detalle, muchas veces solía hablar sin pensar en lo que decía en realidad, pero tenía que ser sincero y aceptar que la fiesta de mascaras, empezaba a parecerle un poco más entretenida.

-¡¿Acaso vas a repetir todo lo que diga?! –Contestó ella a la defensiva, mirándole con mala cara:

-¿Por qué los pervertidos gustarían de usar una máscara? –Siguió preguntando él, logrando que el sonrojo de la chica fuera mayor, y la joven dio un pequeño pasito hacia atrás intentando guardar distancia, mismo pequeño pasó que el Hyuga adelantó hacia ella.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?! –Replicó ella enseñando todos los dientes, desafiante, se cruzó en brazos y se mirando fieramente al muchacho, la joven dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás mismo que él acortó, Neji regresó su mirada llena de intensidad:

-Porque tú, sacaste a relucir el tema, Tenten. –Dijo él hábilmente, avanzando un nuevo paso hacia ella, alargando su mano hacia su cintura asiéndola con cuidado, y el corazón de la kunoichi latió como desbocado al sentir como él con ese simple gesto la había obligado a detenerse cuando intentó dar un nuevo paso hacia atrás, golpeando su talón contra un algo que le impuso un alto, Tenten miró de reojo, solo entonces la mano de Neji se alejó de su cintura y ella comprendió, él la había detenido para evitar que chocara contra una pared, la castaña recargó su espalda contra el muro notando que inevitablemente había quedado encerrada entre la pared y el cuerpo del shinobi, que aprovechando la situación avanzó hacia ella, deteniéndose apenas a un palmo de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Tenten miró de reojo a su espalda, la helada pared le había puesto la "carne de gallina", pero estaba segura que no solo la frialdad del concreto era lo que le había erizado de esa manera la piel, no había más a donde ir, (al menos no hacía atrás), sabía que de desearlo, bien podía hacerlo a un lado y él no la seguiría, aceptaría su decisión, pero no estaba segura de si deseaba o no marcharse, el aliento de Neji golpeaba sus mejillas y le impedía pensar con claridad, abochornada miró al moreno y supo que había sido vencida:

-Hay quienes lo consideran... –Y de forma casi inconsciente se mordió los labios, avergonzada: -excitante.

Y el silencio se coló entre ellos, Tenten apretó los labios dispuesta a guardar silencio, ciertamente tanto ella como él, ya no eran ningunos niños y aunque solían hablar de todo tipo de temas, familia, amigos, misiones y peleas, todo aquello que estuviera relacionado de una u otra manera al _sexo_, estaba vetado entre la pareja era un _tabú, un _tema intocable, una barrera inquebrantable que ellos mismos habían levantado, aunque no estaba segura del por qué, tal vez porque no era común hablar sobre sexo con aquella persona que aparecía siempre en sus fantasías... _si tal vez fuera eso._

Neji se miró reflejado en los oscuros ojos achocolatados de la castaña, y tragó en seco podía sentir el nudo de la corbata sofocarle como si le estuviera ahorcando:

_¿Por qué hacía tanto calor de repente? ¿Por qué la voz de la razón dentro de su cabeza parecía gritarle que se detuviera que diera marcha atrás y se fuera? _

Estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, del cual tal vez no habría vuelta atrás, pero aún así las palabras se amontonaban debajo de sus labios, hormigueaban sobre su lengua, deseosas de salir...

-¿Tú lo considerarías excitante? –Preguntó al fin en voz ronca, y pudo ver en la expresión del rostro de Tenten, el porqué la voz dentro de su cabeza le pedía que se marchara, la maestra de armas le miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, ambos estaban consientes de que la pregunta ya no se limitaba solamente al uso o no de dichos antifaces, había un trasfondo debajo de dicho cuestionamiento, y él estaba más que consiente de ello, y mirando las mejillas arreboladas de la castaña, supo que ella tambien lo sabía.

-Neji... –Atinó a decir ella con un hilillo de voz, y él sintió como si el corazón fuera a detenerse, podía ver en la vergüenza dibujada en el rostro de su compañera una respuesta, pero...

_¿Estaba viendo lo que quería? ¿O realmente veía lo que pensaba? _

Necesitaba una respuesta directa y la necesitaba con tanta intensidad que tuvo miedo de decir algo más.

-¡Tenten-chan! –Y la voz de su compañero de equipo Rock Lee quebró la tensión del momento, de dos zancadas la bestia verde de Konoha se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y se acercó a sus compañeros, Neji al escuchar la voz del Rock, se hizo rápidamente a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al shinobi con corte de pelo de tazón, él cual al ver a la joven castaña, no hizo más que saludarle tan efusivamente como le fue posible, corriendo hacia ella, le tomó entre sus brazos como si no fuera más que una inerte muñeca de trapo.

-¡Lee! –Chilló Tenten recuperada de la primera impresión, mientras volvía su rostro hacia el Hyuga, el cual parecía sumamente molesto, Tenten golpeteó con puños suaves la cabeza del joven moreno: -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

-Finalmente llegaste –Dijo él con esa sonrisa contagiosa y esas enormes cejas moviéndose rítmicamente sobre sus ojos – ¡Temíamos que no vinieras! –Y volviéndose hacia Neji, su cara empalideció, pudo ver en la terrible expresión de su camarada y mejor amigo que había llegado en el peor momento posible, soltó a Tenten con tanta rapidez de que de no ser por la agilidad de la joven esta hubiera terminado con su trasero sobre el piso: -_Ohhhhh_... lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?

Neji afiló sus ojos cual cuchillos contra el joven_, ¡era evidente que lo había hecho!_

_Si tan solo las miradas mataran._

-¡Por supuesto que no, Lee! –se inmiscuyó Tenten con una sonrisa tan enorme que nadie jamás hubiese adivinado que estaba mintiendo, la castaña clavó sus ojos en el Hyuga, antes de contestar no sin antes trastabillar un poco: –Neji y yo... solo... hablábamos... sobre... los antifaces.

-Ya veo... –Dijo él creyendo inocentemente en la farsa de su compañera -son geniales, ¿a qué no? –añadió él efusivamente mientras Neji volviendo a su estoica actitud de siempre no hizo más que cruzarse en brazos, evidentemente irritado: - Le diré a Hinata-chan si pudiera darme unos extra... ¡Gai-sensei y yo podríamos crear una nueva moda!

-Esperemos que así sea, Lee. –Contestó Tenten, en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera intentando disuadir, pero en esta ocasión, estaba demasiado preocupada por la furiosa mirada de Neji, que le profería al joven que estimaba como si fuera su propio hermano, parecía como si quisiera desearle la más larga y dolorosa de las muertes.

-¡Sé que será así! –Usando una pose de chico "cool" poniendo su dedo pulgar el alto, antes de tomar la mano de la castaña y jalarle instándole a que se moviera, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase: –Pero vamos...que no se queden aquí solos... ¡todos los están esperando!

La maestra de armas accedió con una sonrisa amable mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Si... ya vamos... –Y antes de dar siquiera un solo paso se volvió hacia el Hyuga, miraba hacia otro lado fingiéndose indiferente, la castaña se deslizó a su lado sin atreverse a soltar la mano de la bestia verde -¿Neji?

-¿Qué? –Contestó él de mala manera, sin voltearle a ver, pudo escuchar una risita ahogaba proviniendo de ella.

-¿Vienes? –Preguntó y él finalmente volvió su cara hacia ella, _¡por supuesto que diría que no!_ Lee había arruinado una de las pocas conversaciones importantes de su vida y ahora Tenten esperaba que fuera junto a él como si nada _¡La única razón por la que se acercaría a Lee en ese momento sería para matarlo!_

El Hyuga abrió los labios para soltar su negativa de la manera más apática que pudiera, sin embargo, apenas se volvió hacia ella, guardó silencio, las palabras quedaron ahogadas en sus labios (se le estaba empezando a hacer una costumbre), delante de él, su castaña favorita, extendía su pequeña mano entre ambos, en un gesto silencioso que solo podía significar una cosa:

_-Tómala._

Neji levantó sus ojos de su mano hacia el rostro de la joven, estaba sería y aún podía ver su rostro levemente sonrojado _¿o tal vez era producto del maquillaje?_

El Hyuga frunció el ceño, al tiempo que ella sonreía delicadamente, y él supo como igual ella hacia unos momentos que había perdido, esos labios, esos ojos, esas manos, esa chica entera sabía hechizarle de tal forma que él simplemente no se podía negar a nada.

-¿_Neh_, Neji, vienes? -Insistió ella alargando su mano unos centimetros más hacia él.

_Y tal vez no fuera la respuesta que hubiese deseado, pero sin duda era mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. _

Y él no tuvo más remedio que alargar sus dedos contra los suyos, entrelazándolos con los de la joven, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa que apenas si se formaba en los labios:

-_Ajá_.

**00000000000000**

**_Y terminé, este fic está escrito en el foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir" - "Cuando escucho yo imagino..." a un reto que solicitaron:__ Bryan Adams - "Have you ever really love a woman" que cuando vi que lo pidieron me dije: ¡Yo tengo que hacer un fic! Amaba la película de Don Juan de Marco (seré una de cien, porque no conozco a nadie que le haya gustado) y la canción uff... no se diga... me gusta hasta en la horrible versión de Pedro Fernández, la llevo siempre en mi ipod. _**

**_Ahora dejando eso de lado, la historia, la canción es rosa a morir (¡y por ello la amo!) y aunque me encanta, he de ser sincera, no pude realmente escribir nada con base en la letra, realmente me inspire en otra pequeña cosa que es muy evidente para quienes hayan visto la película y/o el video: el antifaz, careta o mascara como quieran llamarle. _**

**_Sé que desde el inicio en que a Neji le pongo un antifaz, ya lo estoy haciendo un OOC, ese personaje jamás usaría algo como eso, más que en los fics ¡y ahí es donde entro yo!, intenté compensar esa decisión, haciendo que la personalidad funesta y mal encarada de Neji, fuera más notoria que nunca! Y me gustó su resultado :)_**

**_Como siempre me alargo, espero que les haya gustado, tengo mucho que no escribo sobre esta pareja, así que espero no haber hecho un desastre con mi historia. :D _**

**_Me despido esperando que más gente se anime a participar en este foro que creó nuestra querida Vistoria! Porque el Neji/Tenten simplemente no puede morir así de fácil!_**

**_Saludos besos y abrazos_**

**_María de las Mareas._**


End file.
